Say Yes
by SarahBelikova
Summary: Adrian is ready to take the next step in his relationship with Sydney but before he can pop the question and get down on one knee, he has to ask Jared Sage, a cold and brooding man, for his daughter's hand in marriage. Jared's response is not one Adrian wants to hear so what does Adrian do in return?
1. Chapter 1

**So hi guys! This is my first Bloodlines! It's kinda scary venturing out to another fan base even if Bloodlines is the sister to Vampire Academy. This is based on the song Rude by Magic! I don't own that and I don't own Bloodlines too and I hope you enjoy!**

_"What about that one?" Adrian said as he pulled Sydney onto his lap. _

_The wise blonde girl had a baby name book opened up in front of her, as she contemplated what name she would choose for her initiation of sorts. Sydney Sage had said yes to joining the Stelle coven of witches after discovering her own magic within. _

_"What about this one?" Sydney followed the finger of the man she loved to the name it rested upon. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of it. _

_"Really Adrian? I'm going to be reborn as Margaret?" _

_The green eyed man laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. She slapped his arm playfully. "Be serious Ivashkov," she said. "I won't be able to change my name after I choose it. This is a huge deal." _

_Sydney turned around to face her boyfriend. He took this as an opportunity and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips fused together and sparks ignited, making them both want to go farther but before things could escalate, both parties pulled back. Adrian looked deeply into her warm brown eyes with flecks of honey. Liquid gold he called them. "Iolanthe." He whispered. _

_Sydney smiled. Iolanthe was a purple flower and Adrian often told her that her aura had purple in it which indicated someone of intelligence, someone wise. Adrian claimed he could see supernatural things and as the loving and supportive girlfriend she was, Sydney believed him although some logical part of her buried deep down, didn't want to. She pushed those thoughts away and focused on the man in front of her. _

_"Really?" The name sounded kind of weird in her mouth but after saying it a couple times she was sure it would flow like water that flows from a tap. She could feel it. It wasn't that she was doubting him; Sydney tended to over think everything she did to the point that she wasn't sure what she would do. _

_"Really." He said, and sealed it with a tender kiss. _

_"Okay." She leaned against his chest and his arms wrapped around her, promising to protect her from all her shadows and fears. _

_Adrian went to bury his face in her neck. He loved smelling her scent. As he did, the reality of what Sydney was holding gave him a shock and made his heart ache. His pocket was starting to feel heavy... _

Adrian shot up, waking up. He rubbed his eyes to try and get the groggy feeling out. The memory of last night still stuck with him as he reached for his phone on the bedside table and unlocked it.

Saturday morning.

Adrian jumped out of bed, and hopped into the shower. He let the hot water run down his skin, calming his nerves. When the water ran cold, Adrian turned off the taps and walked into his bedroom, drying off.

He went to his closet and pulled out a bag on a hanger. He took it off and put on his best suit.

He grabbed his keys and go in his car. Adrian raced like a jet down roads he took only a few weeks ago. He turned on the radio to try and distract him from what was feeling. Adrian's fingers drummed nervously against the wheel and he took a deep breath, internally preparing himself.

Adrian was going all the way to him, to ask him a question because Adrian knew he was an old fashioned man.

_Okay, I can do this,_ Adrian pep talked himself. He stepped out of the car and walked up to the door, heart in his hands. He shook out his hands rang the doorbell.

The seconds before someone opened the door was agonizing. Adrian was so nervous that the nerves almost carried him back the Ivashkinator, the car Sydney had named. Her name, the name of the woman he loved reminded Adrian of the reason why he was here, standing on the doorstep of her childhood home.

The door opening brought Adrian back to the present. Standing in the frame was Carly, Sydney's older sister. A smile came to Adrian's face; Carly wasn't stand offish like her father and younger sister Zoe, were towards him.

"Adrian, hi. What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I'm here to talk to your father. Is he home?"

Carly nodded and cleared the doorway, inviting him inside. He nodded his thanks and walked into the foyer, wiping the sweat from his palms on his bottoms.

Deborah Sage walked into the hallway and looked up from the stack of papers she was holding. She was already covered in grease and oil and she was wearing her jumpsuit.

"Adrian!" Deborah Sage adored Adrian. She loved him from the minute Sydney brought him home. She didn't mind that he drank and he smoked in his history because she had seen the love that shone between the two so bright, and knew all that was in the past now.

"Deborah, it's always a pleasure."

Mrs. Sage made a move to go hug Adrian, like she always did when he came over. But she stopped when she saw what Adrian was wearing. Deborah smiled, knowingness glinted in her eyes.

They were starting to water when she said, "You've got my blessing," she kissed Adrian's cheek, and patted his shoulder, walking out to the garage.

Adrian's attention turned towards the man standing in front of him, impeccably dressed. It was no wonder where Sydney got her style from. She was always dressed to the tee, in her blouses and slacks, not a hair out of place.

"Mr. Sage," Adrian reached his hand out to Jared Sage, who shook his hand, making it obvious that he was trying to touch Adrian's hand as least as possible.

"Come, let's take this the living room." The two men sat on the armchairs, opposite each other. Adrian Ivashkov was from a family of wealth and class, and despite his playful and careless demeanor, he could turn into the people he despised so much. People who knew they had money and flaunted it, rubbing it in other's faces; people who were from a higher social class and acted like it.

"Would you like anything to drink Mr. Ivashkov?" Jared asked.

"No, thank you," Adrian replied. Jared gave a crisp nod and smiled tightly. Whereas Deborah and Carly were open with their affection, Jared made it known that he despised the man who claimed his daughter's heart. Jared was openly cold and whenever Adrian came over for dinners, he made no attempt to speak or bring him into conversations. _It was funny_, Adrian thought. It couldn't be more ironic, Jared Sage and Nathan Ivashkov had more in common than they thought.

"Mr. Ivashkov, there must be a reason you're here. I had to cut into my busy schedule to accommodate you so let's get right to business. The sooner you get to the point, the sooner you're out of home."

"Well no point in wasting time right?" Adrian tried to crack a joke and lighten the mood but it was apparent Jared wasn't amused.

Adrian nodded and pulled the black stain box out of his coat pocket. He took a deep breath and began to speak. "Mr. Sage, I love your daughter with everything in me and I'd do everything and anything to bring her the most happiness in life. I know I can't live without her and I'm here to ask your permission, can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"

_Say yes, say yes, _Adrian chanted in his head, _cause I need to know. _

Jared Sage busted out laughing, like he'd just heard the funniest thing of his life. "You foolish boy, you'll never get my blessing until the day I die. Tough luck my friend but the answer is no." He got up and buttoned his coat button. "Goodbye Mr. Ivashkov, hope I don't hear this again from you."

**There was the first chapter and I hoped you guys liked it! This will be a three shot so you guys don't have to be worried about the story ending here. That would be horrible for me to do. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick disclaimer before we start: Any visible Bloodlines content is owned by Richelle Mead and Magic! owns the lyrics from their song Rude. I only own the plot. **

_Fuck, _Adrian thought. _Well that blows. _

Adrian shook his head, still not believing what Jared had said, what his answer was. He knew that Jared was openly cold and crude towards him but Adrian never thought he would be _so rude _as to not give him permission to marry his daughter.

"I'm going to marry her anyways_," _Adrian said defiantly. Jared Sage spun around on his heels with scorn clear in his eyes. There was a fire in him, and part of Adrian wondered if he actually did give a damn about his daughter because after all, everybody knew Jared Sage had resented that he had three daughters and not a single son.

"I am going to marry that girl, no matter what you say Mr. Sage." Adrian stood up and faced Jared coolly, with a newfound confidence. "I tried doing what she would've wanted but you refuse to grant me your blessing. I am going to marry Sydney and we'll be a family."

Jared looked at the boy, just merely twenty years of age. "You will not, if it's the last thing I do." Jared didn't fight to keep the bitterness out of his voice when he spoke.

From the moment, 3 years ago when he'd met Adrian Ivashkov, he'd taken an immediate disliking towards him. And he wasn't even involved with his daughter yet. Sydney had just gotten a field assignment, working undercover with a teenaged girl to solve a case from a select group of elite, wealthy families that had much influence.

The boy, Adrian, had been assigned to work alongside her. The sight of Adrian Ivashkov didn't leave a pleasant taste on his tongue after the first glimpse. Jared had seen him with a glass in his hand, a bottle in the other and a cigarette in his mouth.

"I will not allow my daughter to marry a drunkard who is a good for nothing and doesn't even have a proper education."

Adrian opened his mouth to protest and correct him but Jared beat him to it. With a cruel smile, "Oh yes, how could I forget, _art classes._" Jared sneered. "Yes, what a respectable position in society."

Starting to feel defeated and shamed, Adrian's lips were pressed in a tight line and his emerald eyes turned a shade or two darker with fury and rage. Jared had no right to treat him the way that he did. He kept kicking Adrian even though he was already on the ground. He caused inner turmoil in Adrian.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I don't like you, I never did. What makes you think that I would allow you to have my daughter's hand in marriage? You are truly an idiot for coming here because all you've done so far is waste your time. Your parents should be ashamed of you."

Loud footsteps approached, echoing on the hollow hardwood floor. "God, you don't ever know when it's enough, do you?" Deborah Sage threw up her hands and looked at her husband, tired and exasperated.

"Deborah…"

"No Jared, don't 'Deborah' me. God, _look _at this boy," she said, imploring Jared to see what she was. "He's here, now _grovelling_ for your acceptance to marry your daughter. _What is so damn wrong with you_ that you can't grant them both this one thing?" Deborah's voice was rising with every word and her face was red.

"Deborah, I'm not going to let my daughter marry a good for nothing, drunken ass," Jared said firmly. Mrs. Sage's eyebrows rose and her mouth fell open.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A new voice had entered the 'conversation'. Carly Sage, the oldest Sage sister was staring at her father, with her lip upturned in disgust.

"Just leave Jared, you're making this worse for everybody." Deborah said tiredly. "Just go." Jared threw one last glare at the boy who'd stirred up this mess in his home before leaving.

Deborah turned to look at Adrian. "I'm so sorry Adrian," she said. "He can be an ass sometimes but he does care for his daughters and that's why he's acting like this. It's not you Adrian-"

"I can hardly believe that," Adrian said, his voice breaking a little. "It's okay though, you know? It happens with my father all the time. I think it's just his way of expressing his tough love but I think it's just me. Don't worry about it Deborah."

Despite this situation that made Adrian feel like complete crap, he tried to lighten it, cracking a few jokes of his own at his own expense. Deborah sent him a sympathetic smile and moved to hug him.

"I should leave now," Adrian told her when he pulled away. He made a move to walk to the door and she followed him. "I'm really sorry for causing disruption in your house."

"Hush dear, not your fault. These things happen all the time when it involves Jared. Especially with Carly and Sydney. Zoe, not so much. That girl is too eager to please her dad." Deborah crossed her arms over her chest and leant on the doorframe. "Now that Carly and Sydney have moved out, their relationship with their father is strained because of it. I just hope this doesn't pull Syd away from her father completely."

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen Mrs. Sage." Adrian said reassuringly. "I don't think Sydney would ever drop her father completely."

"She might just for you dear. She loves you too much."

Adrian smiled, big and wide, as he scratched the back of his head. He sighed contently. "Well, I hope that Mr. Sage will come around because I hate to do this but, he left me no choice really. I can't live without her Deborah."

"I know Adrian. You and Sydney will be standing at that altar despite Jared's feelings. He'll either love you or hate you, when he sees you guys 20 years down the road but I'm praying, don't let him deter you. You were meant for each other."

"I won't. I'll never give up."

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 2 of Say Yes, and I hoped you guys liked it as much I liked writing it. **** Next chapter is the last so you guys will probably get that before Monday, hopefully. Review and tell me how I did, ok? **


End file.
